Reborn: Rurui Hanatarou
by Narutoanimelover1
Summary: Wendy died from a horrible car crash, but became reborn and is now in her favorite anime show! How would her life change? Read to find out. SasukexOc
1. Chapter 1

The Day She Died

"Ugh! What is this place, this looks familiar? Have I been here before?" the girl said.

"HEY ARE YOU OKAY WEIRD PERSON?" a boy with blond hair and sea blue eyes yelled.

"NARUTO shut up! You're bothering her!" a girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes said. "Are you okay? Sorry for bothering you, but thank goodness you are alright, I mean you were on the ground sleeping! By the way my name is Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you!" Sakura then bowed and smiled.

"Oh hello my name is… Rurui Hanatarou!" Rurui said while bowing down. I cannot reveal my real name since I am in the Naruto world now, good thing I watch all the episodes, including Shippuden, Rurui thought. But how did I end up here, oh well, things would be more exciting.

"Hey my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am going to become Hokage!" he said.

"Hn, someone like you could never be the Hokage," a boy with blue hair and dark eyes said.

"Um, what is your name?" Rurui asked, but even if she already knew it would be polite to ask.

"Sasuke Uchiha" he said.

Man, I never liked him, he is always so cold! He makes my body shiver, Rurui thought. Well this must be the first episode I mean I am right next to the academy! Well, I wonder if I have chakra. I'm so excited!

"Let me introduce Rurui Hanatarou, she is a new student treat her nicely." Iruka said. "Alright everyone let's take the test!" Iruka-sensei said.

"Transform!" shouted an academy student.

"Good! Now we need 3 more people! Alright, next is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Alright, transform!" Naruto felt the chakra build up inside his body flowing like a cool wing in a summer breeze. POOF! Out came a female Naruto, but naked. "I call it Harem no Justu!"

"You dumbass stop making useless skills" Iruka-sensei yelled.

"Alright next is Rurui Hanatarou!"

"Hai!" Rurui then stepped outside the line and walked slowly to the front of the classroom. "Transform!" she yelled. She felt something weird in her body building up then when she released her chakra, she transformed into Iruka-sensei. Wow I did the transform right, Rurui thought.

"Good job new student! Alright you pass!"

Yes! Finished with the first chapter! So please review and please comment if I have any errors! Thank you. The next chapter would be updated probably in a few hours or next week!


	2. Chapter 2

Rurui Hanatarou felt a darkness in her heart as she saw Naruto Uzumaki her friend sulk in his seat. 'I knew this would happen and he would pass later on, but he looks so depressing!' Rurui thought as she sat back in her seat, next to Naruto. After class was dismissed, Rurui hurriedly ran to the Hokage's office. 'I want to talk to him about how I came here and how I could survive here' Rurui thought as she walked to the door and stopped. The black-haired girl did not know how to introduce herself, should she be herself, be formal, or even silly? But that was not the point, so she twisted the knob with her sweaty hand and pushed in.

"Hokage-sama I, Rurui Hanatarou, would like to like to discuss something very important privately, please," she squeaked.

The Hokage lifted his head and nodded with kind eyes as she walked in shyly. "You may go ahead Rurui, right?" he asked, while sitting in his chair.

"Um.. y-you see I am not from here from this world,"

"What do you mean? Please explain"

"Well I am from another world, a planet called Earth, and I died in a car accident. So I ended up in here, Konohagakure, sir. And I know things that happened now or further into the future,"

"I do trust you because you have honesty in your eyes, but you must show me, because I also know some about the future. I will ask only once: Who will cause my death?"

Rurui bit her lip she hoped that he would have asked another question, she knew, but his death was sad. "Orochimaru will sir" she said while trembling in fear.

"So you do have those powers, I will not do anything vulgar to you and I will accept you to be a very proud shinobi, Rurui"

"Arigatou Hokage-sama I will not disappoint you sir!" she bowed. And walked outside the door of his office. "Oh crap I do not have anywhere to live! Where would I go? Maybe I will ask? But not Naruto his room is a mess so either Sakura or Sasuke,"

"Sorry Rurui-chan, but my parents will not let me I am very sorry!"

"No it is okay I will ask someone else!" Rurui sweat dropped.

So she walked away and tried to find Sasuke. Rurui walked everywhere, but never found him. Until she saw him walked by her calmly, as she sat on the bench. "Um Sasuke I have nowhere to stay so can I stay with um...y-you please!" she bowed.

"No" Sasuke said.

"Why not?"

"You'll slow me down like everyone else"

"Sasuke I uh.. promise I will help you get away from fan girls for 10 months, I promise!"

"... fine, but do not try to slow me down like a burden you are to everyone else" he said coldly.

And then they walked to his house. The Uchiha compound was very large and peaceful. Rurui and Sasuke then took off their sandals and walked in the house. Rurui curiously looked around the house, where it was neat and tidy with not a touch of dirty dust. Rurui was also surprised to find Sasuke and his room clean, she always thought that boys were always dirty. Sasuke then stepped outside his room and walked to another right next to his. "Rurui you are going to sleep here" Sasuke mumbled.

"Okay! But um.. I do not have any clothes to where I only have this thing I am wearing now he he gomenasai Sasuke"

Sasuke sighed. He never met someone, so... unprepared. So he had to give her his old clothes which surprisingly fit her perfectly. And after she tried them on Rurui took a shower and went to sleep on the futon Sasuke prepared for her. She thought of how she would repay him, but had no idea. 'Oh well maybe tomorrow!

Sorry for not updating late because of school and stuff thx for reading!


End file.
